


Distraction

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [75]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Interlude, Multi, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving into the new house, with varying productivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Part three, "Watch the Moon Disappear."

“Bright side, I guess,” Pam says dryly as she surveys the brick mansion in front of them, “it’s gonna be swank inside.  The Authority were a bunch of assholes, but they had expensive taste.”

Tara shrugs with the practiced nonchalance of one who’s less used to that sort of thing than she wants to talk about.  “I ain’t gonna complain about a free place to sleep,” she says lightly.  “’Specially one that’s not a dank-ass basement.”  Well, she’s grateful, objectively, but really.  Last night pretty much confirmed for her that she’d still rather sleep in a bed than a coffin.

“Maybe we’ll even get our own wing,” Pam drawls, getting out of the car and going for their first load of suitcases.

Tara, meanwhile, strolls up to the door, surveying the landscaping (tastefully minimal) and the décor (pointedly normal).  The only signs that this house belongs to vampires are the blacked-out windows.

“Hey, y’all,” Willa exclaims, opening the front door before Tara can so much as raise her fist to knock.  “We were expectin’ you like an hour ago.”

Tara shrugs.  “We got distracted.”

“Christ, is everyone gettin’ distracted but me?” Willa mutters.

“Sorry,” Tara says, not sounding particularly sorry.

“Whatever, at least you’re subtle,” Willa shrugs.  “Eric literally _said_ he insisted on testing out the bed.  Nora and Jess fuckin’ _giggled_.”

“Color me surprised,” Tara drones, turning to call to Pam, “You comin’ or what?”

“You could help carry,” Pam points out.

“Consider it payback for all those boxes of TruBlood you had me haulin’,” Tara replies serenely.

Willa just grins , because she doesn’t feel like she should probably say anything to inflame the argument (but it is kinda funny).  “C’mon, I’ll show you around while the bunnies are still bangin’,” she offers.

“Can you please say that again in front of Eric?” Pam asks.  “That’s too funny.”  Meaning, of course, that it will royally piss him off.

 

* * *

 

It takes a good half an hour for Tara and Pam to get all their shit moved in (they can tell which room has been designated for them because while the boxes of their clothes remain packed, Eric did take the time to assemble Pam’s Barbie collection in a corner) and they’re about to test out their own bed when Willa knocks and says very demandingly, “We oughta update our address for people.”

Pam rolls her eyes, but Tara is already sliding off the bed and putting her clothes back on.  “She makes a point,” she says.

“You indulge her,” Pam retorts.

Tara just rolls her eyes.  “Well, despite bein’ the baby she’s one of the most responsible ones here.  Currently the most responsible one period, considering she’s actually bein’ productive while the rest of us sneak off to fuck.”

“Well, then you owe me,” Pam says coyly.

She’s all smiles by the time that they emerge, though, once again fully presentable though it does nothing to assuage Willa.  _She_ is leaning against the wall outside their door, frowning.

“So I figured our guest list from the party’s a pretty good place to start for gettin’ a hold of people,” she declares. “I mean, I dunno if Jess is gonna wanna tell her, like, normal college friends, but I know we all mostly invited real friends and stuff.”

“Can I go back to unpackin’ if I was selective with my invitations?” Pam asks, sounding vaguely like a kid trying to make excuses to not do homework.

Willa rolls her eyes, but she nods. “You want us to call ‘em or can you handle that little bit of work?”

“Tara can do it,” Pam shrugs. “I think she might be on their list.”

“What the fuck list is that?” Tara asks, more perturbed than curious.

“I think you know,” Pam singsongs before she heads back into the bedroom (not quite master suite sized – it doesn’t take a genius to suspect that the merry threesome has laid dibs on that – but still very reasonable).

“I don’t,” Willa says.

“I think she means their list of who they wanna sleep with,” Tara explains. “What is it with older vampires an’ bein’ all… swingers or whatever?”

“You’re askin’ me?” Willa exclaims, giggling. “Maybe it just comes with experience, ‘cause you get bored? But like, Eric an’ Nora always come back to each other, an’ aren’t Ghaliya and Asra the same way?”

“Seems like,” Tara agrees, idly beginning to follow Willa to the living room.

“I dunno,” Willa says. “I dunno if I’d be able to do that.”

Tara raises an eyebrow. “Is that where this is headin’? More personal advice?” she asks, though fondly.

“Maybe,” Willa sighs. “I just like… I feel like the number of relationships that are all structurally like the one I’m in over history number in the barely-double digits if anything, y’know? There’s all this shit nobody can tell me what the fuck to do about.”

Tara nods. “Like…”

“Like my girlfriend hadn’t been born a month ago an’ now she’s askin’ me do I wanna have cybersex,” Willa says in a rush, immediately clapping hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

“Ah.” Tara frowns, reaches for the handy list that Willa’s printed out to start texting people. “Do you wanna?”

“I don’t know!” Willa moans. “I mean, eventually I wanna have, like, the actual kind of sex with her, probably, but I’m not even sure when that’ll be appropriate.”

Before Tara can say anything, though, the French doors swing open and the others troop in; Pam and Eric look just as smug as usual, but Nora and Jessica look more like they’ve been playing pseudo-vintage good girl dress-up, especially Nora (red lipstick, circle-skirted dress, actual ankle socks) and it’s almost funny.

“What are we up to in here, then?” she asks cheerfully.

Tara and Willa exchange glances. “Givin’ people our new address,” Tara says.

“Talkin’ about stuff,” Willa adds. What stuff doesn’t matter to mention, which means everyone knows what it is.

“Well, I wanted to give everyone a tour,” Nora announces, grinning. “And discuss plans.”

“More plans?” Pam asks.

“Of course,” Jessica and Eric chorus.


End file.
